Distractions
by I-really-do-bite
Summary: Well, this is on my friend's story, it is her chapter four, but I wrote it so i am putting it on my page...I wrote it for her. read it people. It is on her story, 15 things to do at walmart, cullen style, by twilighters-anonymous. Chapter 4.Read and Revie


**DISCLAIMER:**** I no own TWILIGHT**

**A/N:**** Okay, so I typed most of this, the bold part was written by my very best friend Twilighters-anonymous you should check out her story, 15 things to do at WallMart, Cullen style…so, this is chapter four in her story…but I wrote it…and since it is mine, I thought I would put it on my page. I didn't steal this, I wrote it and you can check with her. **

(Edward's POV)

I saw Mike Newton out of the corner of my an got an idea when I heard his thoughts.

'_Bella is here with Cullen. I'll bet she'll see me any minute and realize she is madly in love_ _with me!'_

Poor delusional Mike.

"Bella," I whispered. She spun around to meet my gaze. That's when I bent my lips down softly to hers. I couldn't exactly remember when, but sometime during that kiss I had pushed Bella against the aisle wall, and had one of her hands pinned to the shelf above her head, while her other hand knotted in my hair. My free hand rested on her hip. I forgot Mike was standing a couple of feet away from us, but was brought back to the time and place by the thoughts running through his little mind.

'_What is he doing to my future girlfriend?!'_

I almost laughed when another thought passed through his brain and once again into my ears.

'_I know why her eyes are closed! She's wishing she was kissing me! HAHA!'_

Emmett was suddenly behind me. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "EDWARD!" he screeched after a minute. I broke the kiss and looked over to Mike, who held his jaw agape. I tangled my fingers with Bella's and walked over to him.

"Catching flies, are we Mike?" I asked innocently. It took him a minute to answer verbally, but mentally, he was seething with anger.

'_No! He can't do that! He can't kiss my girlfriend! She can't kiss him! GOD! I hate you Cullen! If you hadn't pinned her hand over her head and practically crushed her into the wall, she'd have seen me and been all over me! Grrr!'_

"No," he abruptly closed his mouth and glared at me. Mike was starting to unintentionally annoy me, by thinking about him and Bella in ways that couldn't really be considered PG-13. A growl erupted from the back of my throat. Although it was too soft for Mike's ears, Bella, having heard it before, caught it in an instant. The images didn't stop.

"Mike," I started, "would you please shut up?" Bella gave me a stern look as I scowled at Mike. Although Mike backed away, the images pouring through his head didn't cease. I saw every one of them.

"**Edward, what did I tell you about saying things like that to people?" Bella scolded me.**

"**That it's rude and I shouldn't do it," I paused, then grinned evilly and said, "Or you'll have to punish me, although your punishments are very pleasurable," I looked at Mike.**

'_**No! Ew! No! He can't do that kind of thing with her! Ew! Dirty mental images!'**_

**A series of mental images of Bella and I flowed through his mind before he could stop them. Good. Serves him right. Huh, in his mind, Bella is much more flexible. Huh, I wonder if that position is even possible! We might have to try it sometime when Bella is more durable.**

Having enough of Mike, I turned and walked away at a slow pace. Bella attempted to follow me, but tripped and fell. She groaned and picked herself up off the floor. It looked like she was going to pass out, I couldn't figure out why. Then it hit me, burned in the back of my throat, and clouded my mind. I wanted to run to her, catch her incase she fell again, but I was becoming almost as dizzy as her. Pain glistened in her eyes, fear in mine. The smell was so strong, Emmett had to sprint away. Mike looked at us with confusion written on his face at what he was witnessing.

"Edward," she spoke weakly, "don't be brave. Just walk away." For Mike's benefit, she was trying to add a cheery demeanor into her voice.

'_What does she mean by "don't be brave"? I'll bet he's afraid of blood! HA!'_

Mike if only you knew...

I shook my head and watched her as she sped off to the bathroom. I glared silently at Mike, while I waited for her to come out.

Minutes later, she emerged, all clean. No more blood pouring out of her arm. Back to normal. I gave her a kiss and smirked at Mike, before walking away with Bella to find my siblings.

'_God! What the crap! Dude's a freak and he still gets the girl! It's his fault she gets hurt, and she _still _runs back to him! God! What a day!'_

Now these thoughts made me snarl in anger. How was it my fault?

Bella looked at me curiously. "Excuse me please, Bella, while I go pummel our friend Mike into a bloody freaking pulp!" I said calmly to her.

"No, Edward. No inflicting bodily harm on anyone in our school," she replied sternly.

"But, Bella! You should have seen what he was thinking!" I whined.

"Don't care now come on!"

**A/N:**** So, yah, mine mine all mine. Don't steal it or I will sue you…yep…'cause there is this girl out there, plagiarizing stories…it makkeh me mad! She stole my best friends story, WORD FOR WORD!...grr**

**Well, I updated so there you go, if there are any mistakes, im sorry. I have a cold, and it is like 11:00 pm here.**


End file.
